


i need a kiss

by 3_RACHA



Series: changlix oneshots ♡ [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_RACHA/pseuds/3_RACHA
Summary: in which felix can't sleep at night, and just wants kisses from changbin.





	i need a kiss

"changbin, are you awake?"

"he's sleeping right now, please contact him later."

felix exerts a sigh as he lays next to his boyfriend on the bed. it's two in the morning, and he can't sleep at all. his eyes glue to the digital clock next to him on the bedside table, as it read 2:18 a.m.

"changbin, i'm bored. and i can't sleep." felix pesters as he turns his body around, facing his boyfriend. he stares at his sleeping face, and how he sleeps shirtless—which is a bit attractive.

"yeah well, i can, so good night." changbin murmurs, pulling their shared blanket closer to his face.

felix pouts as he snuggles closer to changbin, getting face to face with him.

"please, talk with me till i can sleep!" felix exclaims as changbin furrows his eyebrows. the elder just wraps his arms around felix's torso, pulling him closer to his chest.

"oh, but i'm tired," changbin says in a tired tone, bringing one of his hands up to felix's head. he rests his hand in his hair, ruffling it as he holds his boyfriend close to his body. "just fall asleep like this, with me."

"you think i haven't tried?" felix whines, placing his head on changbin's bicep, and using the muscle as a pillow. he looks at his boyfriend, taking in of how handsome he really is, and the small facial features.

changbin slowly falls deeper into his slumber, and felix is still wide awake. he exerts a sigh as he's trapped in between changbin's arms, and unable to turn on the lamp next to him.

time passes by as he looks at the clock again. 3:02 a.m.

"how about now? still sleeping?" felix asks, moving a strand of hair that covers changbin's eye.

changbin slowly opens his eyes as he looks at felix.

"it's been an hour. you're still awake?" changbin asks, a bit surprised.

"yeah. maybe i need a kiss or something to make me sleepy." felix jokes, a gummy smile on his face.

"or maybe that was your motive this whole time? to kiss me?" changbin asks.

"maybe," felix turns red at how changbin saw through him. "don't you think you're too awake for someone who's been sleeping for an hour? have you been fake sleeping this whole time?"

"maybe," changbin says as they change their position. he moves the blanket off their bodies and gets on top of felix, both of his hands on either side of him. he stares down at him, admiring of how small and delicate his boyfriend is. "i've just been waiting for you to ask me to kiss you."

"well then, at least you admit it," felix smiles as he looks at changbin's bare chest, taking in his worked body. he places his palms on either side of his neck. he pulls his face down, to where their lips are just a centimeter away. "what are you waiting for? kiss me already."

changbin laughs at felix, before pushing down to kiss his lips. felix kisses him back, smiling into their long peck before separating. the elder opens his eyes as he stares at felix sweetly, smiling at his handsome face. changbin kisses him again, using more force this time—a real kiss.

changbin sucks on felix's bottom lip, kissing him deeper as his arms tightened around felix's small waist. he lowers his body down to where his bare chest is touching felix's clothed one. changbin jokingly bites felix's lip, which results the younger to slap his back.

they separate again for air, and both of their lips are already getting swollen. changbin closes his eyes again to kiss felix again, and felix kisses him back. the younger moves his hands down from changbin's neck, and rests his palms on his biceps.

changbin smiles against his lips as he tightens his grasp around felix. he points his tongue at felix's lips, before shoving it inside his mouth.

"mmph!" felix whines as he jokingly slaps changbin's back again, but that doesn't stop him. the two kiss for another minute, tongues and all, before separating again. "what was that for?! you stupid ass!"

"oh? but you're the one that asked for kisses, hm?" changbin smiles, tracing his finger up and down felix's hip.

"but like... that was embarrassing." felix says, feeling his whole face turn red from their last kiss.

"why should you be? it's just me." changbin replies as he pecks felix's lips one last time, before moving down to leave butterfly kisses among his collarbones and the crook of his neck.

"stop, you're tickling me," felix laughs when changbin rolls his shirt up midway, and leaves soft, light kisses on his stomach. "argh! stop—hahaha!"

changbin laughs against his skin before rolling over next to him. he throws the blanket over the two of them.

"are you satisfied now? can i go to sleep now?" changbin asks, placing a hand on felix's cheek, and caressing it.

felix nods with a big smile on his face as he moves closer to changbin, and hugs him tightly. changbin smiles sweetly, as he hugs him back, and both boys have no intention of letting go.

"i love you." felix says shyly, hiding his face in changbin's chest.

"oh, i love you too." changbin replies, ruffling the younger's hair.

just like that, the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
